Kertas Kutukan
by A Maxi
Summary: "NAMI-SAN PINGSAN !" Seru Sanji melihat pemandangan tak lazim didepannya/Sekarang, siapa lagi korban yang akan dimakan oleh kertas berdarah itu? Sebenarnya, kertas apa itu?/Please RnR! Ada Tipuan didalam, OOC/


**Disclaimer: One Piece © Eiichiro Oda**

###

Didalam ruang akuarium Thousand Sunny, berdiri seorang wanita berambut oranye panjang. Seketika kita bisa tahu kalau ia sedang merasa takut. Tangannya menggenggam secarik kertas putih ukuran A4 dengan sedikit robekan kecil di tiap-tiap ujungnya. Tangan lainnya menggenggam secangkir kopi panas.

Wanita itu melihat kertas dihadapannya dengan tatapan takut. Kengerian mulai menjalar ke rambut oranye bergelombang-nya. Mata nya membulat saat melihat—tepatnya, membaca deretan tulisan didepannya itu. Tak kuasa melihat deretan kata menakutkan dihadapannya, ia mulai menutup mulutnya.

"I.. ini !" Gumamnya lirih melihat, eh, sekali lagi, membaca baris tiap baris, kata tiap kata, kalimat tiap kalimat, paragraph demi paragraph didalam kertas dihadapannya itu. Bola matanya yang memancarkan sensai horror mulai bergerak ke atas dan kebawah. Lama kelamaan, bulu kuduknya bergelora. Bukan, bukan karena sore yang dingin—karena ini pulau musim dingin dan ia hanya memakai bra dan celana panjang, namun, tentu karena lembaran kertas didepannya. "..Ba.. bagaimana mungkin?"

Matanya semakin membulat dan bolamatanya semakin mengecil. Tanda bahwa ia semakin pusing dengan kertas pembawa petaka tersebut. Kata-kata kejam tersebut membuatnya semakin ketakutan.

Kejam.

Ya, sangat kejam.

Deretan angka kejam—tidak, tidak, bukan kejam lagi, melainkan sadis, sangat sadis.

PRANG

Tanpa sadar, secangkir kopi yang dipegangnya jatuh dan isinya yang masih panas mengenai kakinya. Namun, dia tak peduli. Pandangannya masih terfokus pada kertas didepannya tersebut. Ia jatuh terduduk, cairan kopi panas yang hampir mengenai kulitnya tersebut tak dihiraukannya.

"Ya tuhan…" Serunya, memohon ampun pada yang maha kuasa. Seketika pandangannya memutih, tangannya melepaskan kertas itu dan kertas tersebut terbang pelan entah kemana. Nami—Nama wanita itu—pingsan.

BRAK

Suara pintu yang dibuka dengan kasar, memecahkan keheningan diruangan yang hanya ditempati oleh sang gadis berambut oranye, dan, kertas berdarah tersebut.

"YA AMPUN! NA.. NAMI-SAN PINGSAN !" Seru si pemuda berambut pirang yang melihat pemandangan tak lazim didepannya. Ia lekas memanggil yang lain dan membawanya ke klinik sang dokter kecil. Tak ada yang memperdulikan kertas pembawa petaka—kertas penyebab pingsannya wanita tadi yang masih tergeletak di dekat pintu, seolah hanya secarik lertas tak berguna, tak ada yang tahu bahwa sebuah kertas tersebut baru saja memakan korban (?) sampai…,

Seorang wanita lain—yang ini kelihatan jauh lebih tua, sekitar berumur 30 tahun, berambut panjang hitam, bukan, raven digerai dengan kacamata hitam didahinya—tak sengaja menginjak kertas tersebut. Robin—Nama wanita yang ini—yang mempunyai ketelitian yang tinggi sebagai arkeolog sekaligus orang terpintar di kelompok bajak laut topi jerami, mengambil lembaran kertas pembawa sial itu.

Bukannya tergeletak takut dan kembali memakan korban seperti wanita sebelumnya, ia malah tertawa kecil melihat kertas tersebut.

"Fu fu… jangan-jangan ini penyebab pingsannya Nami?" Gumamnya.

**Total pengeluaran bulan ini.**

**Bahan makanan: 127 juta berry. tentu melonjak mengingat nafsu makan sang kapten yang tak terkendali.**

**Keperluan bertempur: 4 juta berry.**

**Keperluan perbaikan kapal: 36 juta berry.**

**Lain-lain: 1,7 juta berry.**

**Total: 168.700.000 berry.**

**(seratus enam puluh delapan tujuh ratus ribu berry.)**

**-FIN-**

**Arg… Pasti gaje dan lebay, aku tahu. Sebenarnya, tadinya mau bikin fic tentang Robin setelah baca PM quint yang ngasih tahu saya kalo tanggal enam (atau lima?) lalu ulang tahun Robin. Namun, saat baca volume 45 untuk mencari inspirasi, yang ada malah kepikiran bikin fic koplak ga jelas gini setelah baca adegan dimana fotografer angkatan laut ngelapor ke pemimpinnya masalah foto Sanji yang jadinya item, setelah ngomong serius-serius, tahunya si komandan bilang "Jangan-jangan, kau lupa membuka pengaman lensa?" Ahk… jadi kepikir baca fic koplaks macam gini… Jadi, map saya udah nyampah dengan fic ga jelas gini di FOPI. Nee, silahkan review, flame diterima asal bahasanya yang bener.**


End file.
